


Candy Rough 多巴胺陷阱

by Daerves



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jennie Kim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, Girl Penis, Implied Mpreg, Jennie fucks Kai if that's what you think, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jennie Kim, she's an Alpha though, with her d-i-c-k
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 女A男O 含有第四爱  Alpha Jennie x Omega Kai来看妮妮子爆炒开子哥  物理意义上插入 一段开妮  一段overstimulation  一段妮开接受不了不要看 不管是性癖还是CP哈
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Candy Rough 多巴胺陷阱

Alpha压迫性的气息向他袭来。

金钟仁套着那件短毛衣，双手被缚在床头，双腿大开，屁股里插着一根振动棒。振动棒并不大，不时可以蹭到前列腺， 但绝对不够。Omega发情期的后穴涌出一股一股的液体，打湿了硅胶表面，金钟仁的小穴有些含不住，稍微一动，振动棒就往体外滑去，半挂不挂在那里。

金钟仁努力支撑起身体，想把这个小玩具吃的更进去，但是捆住的双手使不上力，床垫过于柔软了，他的腰也微微陷在床垫里，像一个奶酪陷阱。振动棒带来的快感更加微弱，仿佛隔靴搔痒，辽的他心上痒痒，身体也止不住的蹭，但是前后都得不到抚慰，汗液和体液湿作一处。他把目光投向眼前的Alpha。

Jennie

“Alpha…” 

他说不出完整的话来，只有喘息泄出迫切的呼唤。Jennie靠在沙发上，过于悠闲地观赏，手上的咖啡也不合时宜，仿佛金钟仁只是一道佐餐的糕点。的确是很香的Omega。

Jennie撩开浴袍，赤裸的下身呈现在金钟仁眼前。

“你想，先吃前面还是后面？”

金钟仁听到她这样问道。

金钟仁渴望这个Alpha能迅速捅进来，把他占有。他的体内有一团火，烧到他窒息。

但是Jennie不打算遂了他的愿。

Jennie骑到他跨上，浴袍散开，把金钟仁拥入怀中。完美的乳房蹭着金钟仁的皮肤，金钟仁看的眼睛发直，他叼住Alpha的乳尖，讨好一般地舔弄。金钟仁使不上双手，可爱的朱果老是从他嘴里滑走，带出涎液，把他的嘴角粘的湿漉漉的。

他急坏了。

Omega的下身也湿漉漉的。他被发情期烧烫了，好像在沸水中，或者巧克力火锅，黏黏糊糊的，身下的快感有一会儿没一会儿，得不到满足，眼巴巴地侍奉着眼前的Alpha。金钟仁脑子里的某一块叫他征服这个可爱的女孩子，但是，后穴的空虚和快感又渴望被填满。

Jennie坐了下去，Alpha窄小的穴道有些吃力地纳入Omega的性器。金钟仁进到一个湿热的地方，前端被很好地照顾到。美丽的Alpha浴袍散开，半撘在肩上，好不容易调整好坐姿，抬眼瞟到情热中的Omega。

“舒服吗——？”

金钟仁被盯得浑身发烫，他的脸颊像是被打了过重的腮红，莫名一股劣质感。暖黄的灯光下，性事带来的红晕融进皮肤，头发沾湿虬结在额前，有几根过长的扎了眼睛。金钟仁不舒服地挣扎一下，再微小的挪动也给他带来巨大的刺激。

阴茎摩擦湿热的内壁，让他下腹一阵发紧，后方振动棒被吞吃进来一小寸，勉强碰到了敏感带，又突然移开，换了个点浅浅的刺激，存在感过于强烈却不尽人意。

“啊啊——”双重刺激之下，金钟仁再也压抑不住浪叫。此前诡异又色情的安静氛围被打破，振动棒嗡嗡作响佐上年轻肉体撞击发出的水声，还有金钟仁地呻吟。他还是想压住，但是鼻息骤然浓重，缓缓输出的气声中带出微弱的呻吟。他被快感冲昏头脑，丰厚的唇充满血色，微微张开有些合不上，胸脯止不住地起伏，热气打在Jennie颈部。

Jennie脸上也染上晕色。 可爱的Omega止不住往里顶，微渴求着快感，却因为束缚的原因收效甚。这让她很受用，像湿漉漉的小狗狗。她挺直了腰身，双手捧住金钟仁的脸庞，清晰的下颚线是上天的恩赐。两人的视线相接，Jennie笑的很开心，她在Omega唇上落下一个纯情的不合时宜的吻，凑到金钟仁耳边，说：

“欧巴，让我来骑你吧。”

Jennie双手搭上金钟仁的肩膀，手指扣住他身后的床架，更方便发力。腰臀跃起，又落下，像是试探。金钟仁的阴茎撑的她有点胀。其实作为Alpha她甚少作为接纳方，酸痛的存在感有些强烈，但是落下那一刻，硕大的龟头还是让她发出满足的喟叹。

“唔——好深啊。” 小穴随着节奏吞吃吐纳这金钟仁的阴茎，一阵一阵的收缩绞得金钟仁眼睛发直。他迫切地盯着Jennie，平时娇小可以拢在怀里的Alpha现在居高临下的看着他，信息素像利剑一样，仿佛自己不是被绑在床头而是钉死在Jennie投下的阴影里。

“她就是我的全部了”，Omega这样想着。

Jennie骑着金钟仁的阴茎，逐渐加快节奏。她起身，金钟仁的龟头几乎就要离开身体，小穴吮吸着，有点留念的意思。顺势坐下，一击到底，确保Omega踏踏实实地嵌进自己的身体。重力站在她这一边，金钟仁的胯部也被压得陷进床垫，振动棒完全插入，完美地抵上他的前列腺。

“啊—啊——” 房间里充斥着Omega的浪叫，此时压抑已没有任何意义。

Jennie顺势抓住节奏，稳定地骑乘。每一次下落，Omega的阴茎忍不住热情回应，连带着振动棒在金钟仁体内进进出出，Alpha的压迫和振动棒一齐前后伺候着他。

Jennie低头看情潮中的Omega，眼中带着水汽，小脸红彤彤的，却像哽住了发不出声音，张着嘴奋力地空喘，气声都带上了哭腔。金钟仁快要疯了。一阵一阵过于恐怖的快感把他推上悬崖，精准刺激他的神经，摇摇欲坠。

他身上还穿着那件毛衣，汗湿了衣服，有些刺刺的感觉。被冷落许久的乳尖此时特别敏感，衣服的摩挲已经到了刺痛的地步。

Jennie看到她的Omega不安分的胸膛，一只手覆上顶着衣服的小小凸起，长一些的指甲刮过乳头，金钟仁又痛又爽，腰部弹动着，把自己送到Jennie的最深处。两人发出满足的喟叹。灵活的手指隔着衣服玩弄着金钟仁的乳尖，夹着色情的突起反复搓揉，指腹抵上乳尖，微微地打着圈，加上毛衣面料的刺激，缓解Omega的胀痛。

“想让我玩这里吗？”

她手往下走，嫌弃衣物遮挡，本就堪堪盖住腰部的毛衣被往上掀。金钟仁的奶尖暴露在空气中，他忍不住瑟缩，又迫切地想把胸部更好的展示给Alpha，等待Alpha的抚慰。金钟仁一抽动，毛衣就滑落下来，他的手依然被捆在床头，没法拉住衣服。

反复几次，Omega有些急躁，被捆住的无力让他眼里积满了水汽，他抬眼向Jennie发出渴求的信号。

“来，叼着。” Jennie把毛衣翻了上去，金钟仁用嘴叼着了布料。其实口水混杂着毛料并不是舒服的感觉，但是不适在性爱中仿佛助燃剂。他想吐出来，方便Alpha玩弄的想法又迫使他努力的叼着，他有些委屈，现在被衣服堵住了最更发不出声音，几乎是要哭出来。

Jennie察觉到他的不安，一只手撩开他的额发，安抚性地摸了摸他的头，顺势下滑，揉捏着Omega敏感的后颈。是一种宣誓主权也是警告。另一只手掌也拢着Omega的胸肌。

锻炼良好的胸肌在不发力时十分的软弹，Jennie护住那一团乳肉，整团揉搓着。明明和少女的胸脯没有半点联系，金钟仁却顿生出一股纯情的猥亵感，可是熟悉的信息素又给他安抚。

“欧巴”，Jennie把金钟仁的乳尖按进去，施着力打转，浅棕色的乳尖被嵌在焦糖色的胸膛里，被玩弄的有些肿大。

“我要是操进欧巴的生殖腔的话，欧巴会怀上我们的孩子吧？”

“这里会产奶吧”

“欧巴的胸本来就锻炼的挺大的，要是怀孕啦就会更涨呢，一定有很多奶吧”

Jennie把脸贴上金钟仁脸颊，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

毫不吝情的玩弄让不适和渴望上升到新的高度，金钟仁开始颤抖。Jennie知道他快到了，另一只手也撤下来把握Omega的躯体。金钟仁成了两人间唯一承重的那个人， 屁股牢牢吸着振动棒，压得过于重了碰到档位开关，身下的刺激瞬间加重，Jennie也以全新的速度骑乘吞吐他的阴茎，柱身都被湿热包围，过快地收缩摩擦，飞溢的液体让交合处一片泥泞。

Jennie完全卸了力，猛地坐下，不要命的往前碾了一下，振动棒抵死金钟仁的敏感点，她甚至可以感受到隔着金钟仁传递上来的震动，

“欧巴，可以射在我里面吗？”

金钟仁在Jennie体内释放出来。

Jennie从金钟仁身上起身，白色的精液溢出，沿着她的腿根滑下。她毫不害羞，站在金钟仁眼前，让他饱尝这一美色。金钟仁有些脱力，毛衣被扯得向一边滑落，锁骨窝清晰可见，脖颈上还有Jennie留下的指印，泛红的印子融进蜜色的肌肤里，没有易碎的感觉，仿佛像下流老道的勾引。

他头倒向另一侧，眼皮有些耷拉，显然是有些累着了，又很餍足，嘴里喘的却不带停。没了肉体相击的声音，振动棒作响就十分明显，在不应期里持续刺激着。

金钟仁有些哀求地看着Jennie，希望她快点把振动棒拿出来，停止过度刺激带来的折磨。Jennie退到金钟仁腿间，跪坐下，手指游走过丰润紧实的大腿，拽住了振动棒的一头。Omega股间被爱液完全打湿，振动棒又微微滑出，床单遭了秧，潮湿一片。

”Kai，“不是叫欧巴时候甜蜜的语气。“不是说了要好好塞住吗？”

金钟仁心中一紧。

Jennie双指沾上他溢出的淫水，抹在金钟仁丰厚的唇瓣上，腥甜腥甜的味道刺激金钟仁的感官。Jennie示意金钟仁含住她的手指，“吃干净。”她命令到。

金钟仁努力地吮吸，渴望把自己的淫水吃的一干二净，分泌的唾液把Jennie的手指裹得亮晶晶的。

“流了这么多水，塞都塞不住。”Jennie把手指抽出来

“你这个小婊子”，她拍拍金钟仁的脸颊，“坏孩子要接受惩罚。”

金钟仁呜咽了一声，不知道是附和还是被快感激的晃了晃头。Jennie权当他同意了，手往下走，在金钟仁期待到近乎哀求的目光里，毫不留情地把振动棒塞到了底。

金钟仁的腿几乎是立即就弹动了起来。他的双手依然被捆在床头，身体紧绷发力，也只是让原本就好看的线条明显了一点，又被束缚回去，像濒死的蝴蝶。

他的前后都湿漉漉的。涨的红红的性器被Jennie攥在手里，强行撸动着。他才刚射过，紧跟着的刺激快要了他的命。Jennie四指圈着柱身快速地上下滑动，不时往上走，手掌整个蹭过龟头。

金钟仁被激得迅速勃起，龟头喷张耸立着。腿不受控地弹动，想要闭起，Jennie用另外一只手压不住，索性一条腿跪坐上去，压住。

“啊———”金钟仁感到自己的韧带被撕开，索性他从小学芭蕾，柔韧性禁得起造作，但疼痛还是让他尖叫出了声。疼痛和过于尖锐的快感混在在一处，他分不清到底是哪种感觉，抑或这根本就是一种，疼痛给性爱助兴。

Jennie放弃了柱身，专心照顾龟头。快速滑动这，手掌聚拢微微成拳，仅留着一点空隙，搓动着，希望给金钟仁全方位的刺激。又往下滑，虎口套住冠状沟，双指环着，施加了点力，刻意摩挲着。

金钟仁快要疯了，Jennie每刺激一下，他整个人就不受控的收缩一下，猛地后仰，撞到了床头，有点委屈，眼里带了泪。

他的嘴就没和上过，从微微泄出的喘息，到现在几乎就是低低地抽噎，骤然拔高的呻吟也带了哭腔，更让人想欺负他了。

Jennie加快了速度，不在意金钟仁地反应，她感到手里热热的。金钟仁眼睛紧紧闭着，眼角都堆积起了缝，殷红的唇瓣大张着，努力捕获每一丝空气。刚刚摸在他嘴唇上的淫水有有一点干涸，白白的，搓了又会掉渣，真的很不体面，他自己的涎液也顺着嘴角流出，显然是被刺激地久闭不上嘴了。

“嗯—哈———”他几乎是在尖叫了，Jennie每撸动一下就发出尖锐的喘息，腰身不住地抽动，像绷死的皮筋。他完全失控，随着Jennie用拇指擦过马眼，抽搐着射出今晚又一股精液。

白浆无论是粘在Alpha小巧的手上，还是自己蜜色的大腿上，反差都有些强烈。金钟仁的尖叫变成泄力的低吟，气息软软的，仿佛慢慢下滑，全然失了底气。然而Jennie完全没有停止的意思。

精液被她蹭回金钟仁的龟头上，红红的，喷张发亮。她玩上瘾了。一手环住金钟仁的柱身，收紧刺激冠状沟，另一只直接手掌下压碾着马眼，打着圈使劲摩擦。Jennie手上的茧子简直加剧了这一酷刑。

金钟仁像案板上的鱼，离了水，被按住一端，濒死挣扎。只不过鱼是手起刀落便气绝，他已经死了一回，却发现，快感是利刃，一刀一刀凌迟到他崩溃。

他才没歇了几秒又被拉回高潮地狱，无意识地连续尖叫，从脖颈到耳后都红成一片，腹肌疯狂起伏，胯部抽搐着向上顶。Jennie几乎是用上了指甲扣弄着，猛的一搓，金钟仁又被推上高潮。眼泪从眼眶里蹦出，不知道是难受的还是过于快乐。整个脸颊一片晕色，鼻头也红彤彤的，他疯狂地呼吸，几乎是在哭喊了。精液淅淅沥沥地溢出来，仿佛一种妥协和投降。

Jennie向前爬去，另一只手撑到金钟仁腰侧，完全罩在金钟仁身上。就算是娇小的Alpha，散发出宣战自己领地的信息素，也能让金钟仁完全融化，臣服在她的气息中。

她与金钟仁接吻，唇舌还残留着咸腥苦涩的味道。振动棒好像被他们玩没电了，金钟仁放松下来，逐渐找回了一点力气，开始回应Jennie的热吻。

他轻轻拂过，啄了一下Jennie的上唇，明明被玩的失了力气，脸上又带了舞台上的腐笑，侧过头，奔着Jennie的下唇去，唇舌相接，丰厚的唇瓣将Jennie裹挟进去，两人的舌尖抵在一处，轻轻地舔舐，侵袭着Alpha的口腔。

Jennie是很喜欢接吻的。她的Omega，依赖她，信任她，却总还是隐隐保有一份野性。发情期给予Omega无限的欲望。明明上一秒还被操的烂熟瘫软，下一秒恢复了些许，又开始贪婪地索取。

Omega的唇瓣很厚，平常话说急了就会撅起来，脸颊肉鼓鼓的，眼睛也瞪得圆圆的，像个小鸭子，简直是随时随地都在撒娇，只是自己没意识。勾引自己的时候呢，又喜欢斜斜盯着自己，头向上仰起，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。

用拇指蹭过下唇，刻意放缓下压，肯定是沾到了口水吧，怪恶心又怪色的。一松手，亮晶晶的唇瓣就弹回来，跟果冻一样，在空气里颤抖。有的时候Omega给自己口过，努力舔弄吮吸之后，嘴唇就更加肿胀。他靠在自己腿间，笑的眼睛都弯起来，嘴角还挂着自己的汁液，伸出舌头裹了一圈吞吃进去，靠在自己腿上，一脸炫耀的看着Alpha，可爱又色情。

Jennie继续与金钟仁接吻，来回交换着唾液。他舌头触及对方的口腔粘膜，被Jennie捉住，轻咬了一下。金钟仁吃痛，想要收回，又被Jennie封住了去路，唇舌纠结在一处，把金钟仁的唇瓣吃进嘴里，鼻子也轻轻蹭过。金钟仁往前，加深这个吻，到两人都有些喘不过气，断断分开，银丝还牵着嘴角。

Jennie把金钟仁的手铐解了，束缚的时间过长，手腕都积了一圈红痕。金钟仁摆摆头说明他没关系。Jennie把他的毛衣掀了，随手扔在地上。她有些迫不及待。发情期最有效的重头戏才要开始。

“你想要前面还是后面？”

金钟仁哀怨地看着她，表情有些无奈。

“Jennie——妮妮————”，先前明明就问过一次，明摆着反着他来。他又嘟起嘴。

“好好好，”Jennie停了玩弄的心思。她应该给她的Omega一些真正的奖励。

她示意金钟仁转过去趴好。

金钟仁熟练地塌下腰，胸部完全蹭着床面，屁股却翘的老高，下面接着纤长有力的大腿，腿根处还有干掉的精液，和她自己掐出来的指印。他回头看着她，一只手绕到身后，撑开臀瓣给Alpha看刚才被振动棒操开的小穴，入口有些红肿，软软地翕合着，微微可以看里面的软肉。

“啪！”Jennie猛地抽在金钟仁臀瓣上，给人一激灵。他有点诧异地回头看她，却看到Jennie笑了一下，说了一句“真翘。”

金钟仁有些无语，又嘟起嘴想要抱怨，话一出声却转成了软软的呻吟——Jennie舔了一下他的入口。

混杂着之前溢出的爱液，除了腥甜腥甜之外，信息素的味道让她很熟悉。这是她的所有物，刻在她的基因里，她的气息里，要和她纠缠一辈子。

Jennie舔过褶皱，到会阴处，猛地从下到上，完整地落了一道水痕，又扒开臀瓣，攻击起湿软的内壁。

“呜……深一点……”金钟仁软软地呜咽着，张嘴却是满满的要求。Jennie继续在穴口浅浅的舔弄，虽然够不着敏感点，穴口密布的神经还是给Omega足够的刺激。她舌尖扫过一圈，金钟仁无助地收缩，有点像挽留。Jennie不在乎这个，用力勾弄着，把入口舔的更潮湿，服帖——

更好的接纳自己。

金钟仁就在前头哼哼唧唧的，她也顾不上，猛地一吸，听到金钟仁骤然中断的低喘，把Omega流出的汁液囊括口中。金钟仁完全勃起了。Jennie爬了起来，好好跪立在金钟仁身后。

可爱的小穴暴露在空气中，在她的舔弄之下更乖巧，更色情。她的口水混着Omega源源不断的蜜汁，时刻告诉着她

该进来了。

“欧巴，”她又唤了一声金钟仁，“欧巴有信心不碰前面就靠我操射吗？”

她听到金钟仁深吸了一口气，无声表达着期待。

“我的结会让欧巴很舒服的。”

Jennie把阴茎捅进金钟仁的屁股里。

小穴已经被振动棒折磨了许久，又被口了一回，接纳的十分积极。除却刚开始的一小段不好进去，Jennie调整好角度，慢慢往里推，确定顺了之后猛地一插到底，蹭过金钟仁的前列腺，两个人都发出满意的喟叹。

停了几秒。金钟仁感到内部被撑开，一种熟悉又满足的酸胀感。Alpha的肉棒把他填的很好，阴茎契合在他的肠壁上，他晃动着腰，催促收缩着，几乎可以感受到每一根青筋。

Jennie的手指走过金钟仁光滑起伏的脊背，触碰强健又曼妙的肌理。她下身开始缓缓抽动，试探着Omega的敏感点。阴茎擦过内壁，憋了许久，强烈的触感与满足把金钟仁埋没。稍微强势一点的抽插，金钟仁的蝴蝶骨透过薄薄的肌肉起伏翻飞。

Jennie手把在金钟仁腰侧，上身完全前倾，迎合金钟仁塌陷的脊梁。她的乳房贴上金钟仁的脊背，乳粒随着自己的撞击剐蹭这金钟仁，痒痒的激得她下腹一紧，更卖力的往里送。金钟仁背上也被蹭的痒痒的。他可以察觉到是自己可爱的Alpha，明明操着自己，又忍不住这般讨娇，到底也还是小女孩。色色的，软弱的，但是操干起自己确是日渐熟练。矛盾的感觉让他出神，还有意思诡异的欣慰，和女孩子不算过于压迫的重量糅合在一起，金钟仁在稳定的快感中找到一丝安逸。

”啊——“他的安逸被Jennie打破。

感觉金钟仁适应的差不多了，Jennie扣住金钟仁的腰，手上多使了几分劲，指节印进肌肤，开始大开大合地抽插。她退到龟头半含将在穴口，猛地顶到底，狠狠擦过钱咧前，顶的金钟仁一哆嗦，一声浪叫都压不住。Jennie手上使力，继续往下压，金钟仁的腰被折到不可思议的角度，方便Alpha的顶弄，他有些疼，但是微妙的疼痛抵不上被操干的快感。Alpha每一下使力，都像一场没有意义的预警，耀武扬威。

金钟仁的乳尖隔着毛衣紧紧贴着床面，随着操干的节奏过快摩擦在布料上，刺刺的，热热的。Omega的发情期乳粒硬挺挺的，翘得老高，在床上挤压摩擦感觉更甚，加剧这胀痛，却有近乎尖锐且单一的快感。

金钟仁想伸手纾解一下刺激，勉强支撑着起身，却被Jennie压了回去，头部撞在床垫里，嘴里发出”呜——呜-“的声音。一时打乱了呼吸。Jennie拖拽过他的下身，无情的鞭笞带动，一下一下往床垫里撞，金钟仁的奶子狠狠蹭在毛料上，硬的跟小石子一样。他渴望奶尖能收到更全方位的照顾，但只能被迫承受快感的堆砌。

Jennie就着体位，似乎全身力气都用在了一根屌上，猛地打进去。金钟仁呼吸停滞了半秒，被顶的往前，几乎撞到了床头。

”呜……好深……太深了“。

Jennie又整个抽出，这回瞄准了敏感点插。胯部甩动，金钟仁也塌着腰迎合她，抽出的时候，小穴吸着阴茎，欲拒还迎地挽留。性器与肠壁疯狂摩擦，每一下都打在金钟仁敏感点上。金钟仁喘不出完整的一口气，只能在操干间隙猛地吸气，

氧气勉强储存在被挤压的胸腔里，Jennie每撞一下就挤出一点，高高的呻吟凝聚在鼻腔里，一下一下往外滑。床架被撞得噶吃嘎吱。Omega的淫水飞溅，起了白沫堆在洞口，爱液打湿腿根。金钟仁被吊起全部知觉。

Jennie又一次顶入，却不急着拔出。龟头沿着前列腺打转研磨，湿滑的肠壁发出咕叽咕叽的声音，黏糊且色情。金钟仁陷入挣扎，没有那么强烈却很稳定，仿佛跳楼机坠落前的几秒，悬停在空中，因为确凿地知道结果，反而在有限的时间里加剧不安和期待。

”唔……好深……“

Jennie完全压到金钟仁身上，重力让她稳稳地钉在金钟仁深处。整根塞入，耻骨贴紧穴口，金钟仁穴口从内部被撑的满满，Jennie一蹭就涌出一股爱液，告诉Alpha他的身体有多满足，有多适合快感和阴茎。她继续晃动胯部着圈，耻毛加剧了摩擦，穴口密布的神经末梢打上火花顺着脊柱往上燎。

”妮妮———别玩啦——啊“

金钟仁有点习惯于这一玩法，不满地收缩一下，把Alpha的肉棒吞吃地更深。但即便再平静，后面持续输送的快感还是让他无法正常的说话，一句抱怨被操干拖拉的长长的，没啥压迫，反而有股讨娇的感觉，词句都黏糊在他喉咙里，像粉丝经常说他的那样——

叫床音。

”欧巴知道，“Jennie突然退出一点，换了一个角度，缓缓地抵着深入，像在寻找什么”有人说你唱歌像叫床吗？“

金钟仁一抖，变化的角度带来新的触感，Jennie骤然发问也让他背后发紧。

”可是他们并不知道欧巴叫床的时候什么样，“Jennie凑到金钟仁耳边，呼出的热气直接打在他耳后，金钟仁被撩的半边身子都酥了。危险。他脑子里只有这个想法。

”只有我知道。“

Jennie猛地一松，精准操到了生殖腔口。金钟仁完全压不住浪叫，最要紧最隐秘的地方被攻击，Alpha不容分说地宣誓所有权。

Jennie撞得很用力，他几乎骑到金钟仁身上，整根带出又捅回去，每一下都触及她最喜欢的生殖腔口，发情期那里微微张开，蹭过就会涌出一股一股的黏液，渴求Alpha的阴茎。

还有她的结。

发情期的Omega没有这么容易满足。Jennie大刀阔斧地操干，精准撞击生殖腔。金钟仁几乎承受两人的重量，但更让他喘不上气的是逐渐软化服帖的宫口。Jennie撞到他屁股上，激起肉波，他的臀尖打颤，锻炼良好的臀部十分挺翘，像两个馒头，Jennie猛地一个巴掌抽上去，疼痛让金钟仁突然失态腿软，鲜红的掌印淹没到焦糖色的肌肤之下，只留下一个暗红的痕迹。

古铜色的Omega天生就带着好下流的暗示。青紫的指印抑或缠绵的吻痕，不像嵌在白色的肌肤上脆弱易碎。他只需要你更重地，更频繁地，弄痛他，打开他，咬住三寸皮肉，从内到外把他吞吃殆尽。

”嗯……顶——啊——顶到了“被鞭笞了数十下的生殖腔口似乎被操开更大了，每一下顶弄都让。金钟仁的腰弹动。生殖腔口过于敏感，他仿佛被打开了水闸，Jennie感到热流浇到自己的柱身上。她找好角度，不同于重复的操干，龟头蹭到宫口的小缝，摩擦勉强暴露出来的一节软肉。

金钟仁要疯了。他被完全打开。

Jennie继续就这这个角度往里捅，并没有拔的很出去，只是稳定的开始撬金钟仁的宫口。  
她附上前去，一口咬住金钟仁的后颈，信息素完全侵袭金钟仁的身体，这是信号，也是警告。告诉金钟仁

”我开始了。“

生殖腔的软肉收到摩擦。金钟仁已经不是控制不住腰了，他整个人都在抖，腰部痉挛，猛地收起抽搐，又被Alpha压回压低，张开如弯弓。他的尖叫一声大过一声，嘴唇也在抖。爽到生理盐水夺眶而出，床单湿了一片。他被操的合不拢嘴，涎液打湿嘴角，让床单黏黏糊糊的。

他的水也让床单黏糊糊的。Omega积极地分泌体液，每撞一下就涌出一波，水声清晰可闻，溢出的液体从交合处顺着腿根往下滑。金钟仁能意识到自己的淫水滑过大腿内侧，离开了体内降温讲的很迅速，滑到一半就有点凉了，明明白白地提醒金钟仁：

你好会出水啊。

Jennie随手糊了一把，指节扣进金钟仁嘴里，让他吃干净自己流出来的液体。金钟仁被淫靡的气味填满整个口腔，连吸入的空气仿佛都变腥了。浪叫被搅乱成”呜——嗯 ——呜“的呻吟，闷在口腔里，仿佛是压制不住的，最本能最不加修饰的喟叹。

Jennie操的狠了，金钟仁没忍住，咬了一下。Jennie吃疼，更用力地往里顶。Omega的生殖腔口全然松软，已经能半半含将她的龟头。她全然不顾金钟仁的反应，抽出来前再抵着磨一通，逼得金钟仁上下一起出水。她感觉自己下身涨涨的，她知道，差不多该成结了。

”欧巴，“她拍了拍金钟仁的脸颊，拽住金钟仁的头发，把他的腰压得更低，示意他准备好。

”我要进去了。“

Jennie猛地插入，带着不容分说的力道一击到底。Alpha的肉棒完美突破宫口，生殖腔的软肉被完全照顾剐蹭到，金钟仁几乎是瞬间就射出一股精液。他的阴茎还随着Jennie的操动蹭在床上，他全然失了力气。

Jennie抽动，宫口的软肉锁着她不让她走，扯得猛了让金钟仁哭喊出声。生殖腔内部过于敏感，触碰带来的快感仿佛酷刑。Jennie继续猛地一耸动，Alpha的阴茎完美嵌入生殖腔内，精液灌注在内壁上，金钟仁恍惚中觉得自己的腹部是不是都被撑得鼓起来。迅速膨胀成结，金钟仁从穴口到宫口，都被完全撑开，疼痛，快感，被占有，被支配。各种知觉混在在他脑内，他的身体止不住的痉挛。

但Alpha安抚了他。Jennie的指尖顺着Omega的脊柱下滑，温柔地抚摸让金钟仁安心。她的结还没消，稍微一点滑动还是带给金钟仁极大的刺激。她示意金钟仁把腰放松，身体前倾，舔弄Omega的腺体。这是一种很奇怪的感觉，明明上一秒还在不顾一切地操动，现在温柔的舔弄却不带任何情欲色彩。汗水和信息素混杂，Jennie舔的一嘴咸涩，但是其中蕴含的熟悉的味道让她和受用。她俯上前去，轻轻咬下，信息素注入Omega的腺体，不像一个警告，像一个湿吻，一个承诺。


End file.
